There'll Be Nothing Left (or Nothing But Love, the Story of Miss Buu)
by TeamUnitedNerds
Summary: This story with the annoyingly long title was made as part of a contest where I had to write a story about a random page from the Dragon Ball wiki. I got Miss Buu from Dragon Ball Online. It's important to note that this story isn't meant to be canon to Dragon Ball Online, and simply includes a character from it, with an alternate origin.


Buu had two methods he would use for getting rid of his problems: absorbing them into his body, or expelling them out of it, and the two obviously went hand-in-hand. If he needed a powerful enemy out of the way, he would simply envelop them and take their strength for his own. If there was an aspect of his personality that he needed to get rid of, he would perform fission, giving it a physical form and ridding himself of whatever it was. This didn't work out so well when he tried to rid himself of evil, and ended up absorbed himself, but it turned out just fine when he manifested his lewd desires into a form outside of his body, forming a female Majin who went only by Miss Buu.

They arrived at Buu's house together, the grey, oddly-shaped building. It wasn't particularly roomy, and there wasn't a lot of furniture, but Miss Buu smiled with delight as she saw it, as she could do nothing but adore Buu and everything associated with him. She leaned in and planted a kiss on his pink, pudgy cheeks.

Buu was shocked by the kiss. Not by the fact that she had done it, but by the fact that it was nothing like what he thought a kiss should be. He didn't feel the slightest warmth or tingle, nor anything resembling love or desire. How could he, when all of his feelings of love were removed from his body to make Miss Buu in the first place?

In that instant, he felt a deep sense of longing, which Miss Buu took notice to almost immediately.

"Is something wrong, darling?" she said, leaning in with concern.

Buu squatted down, and grunted, as his gooey body began to tremble.

Another creature was forcibly ejected from Buu's body, just as Miss Buu was. And just like Miss Buu, he was the physical manifestation of one of Buu's emotions, forced out of his body so he could no longer experience it.

This Majin was created from Buu's sense of longing, and took the form of a thin creature with a diseased appearance and a sickly green color. His eyes were sunken, and the antenna that all Majin possessed was wilted. His arms were especially long, and he used them to limply, uselessly reach out at things, mainly Miss Buu herself, groping the air right in front of whatever he was reaching for before his arms fell to the ground with a thud. He repeated this several times, making a haunting groaning sound as he did.

Miss Buu made no effort to hide her disgust, and she recoiled whenever the creature was near her. Buu wasn't happy with his creation either, particularly because it upset Miss Buu.

He couldn't destroy it, however, and he didn't want to feel that deep sense of unrequited longing that he did before, so he opted instead to continue what he was already doing, and released another one of his emotions.

This time, his disgust was created, pulling itself out from Buu's rounded belly which seemed to be subtly decreasing in size.

This Majin had a constantly horrified expression, with a pale white body and its antenna constantly turned away from its face. It took one look at the Longing Majin, and jumped into the furthest corner of Buu's house to get away from its grasp.

"Absolutely repulsive!" he said, in a posh voice that was a far cry from Buu's own shrill, childish tone.

Miss Buu winced, and became somewhat concerned as her husband visibly shrunk after releasing the second of his creations. She was supposed to love Buu in his entirely, but his individual aspects separated from him were far less appealing than when they were part of a whole.

"Are you better now?" she said, leaning against Buu. As long as Buu was happy, she could deal with the pair of Majins that they shared their house with.

"Yes, Buu feels much better! Buu feel nothing but happy now!" he said, absolutely overjoyed. With his sense of longing and disgust removed from him, there was no emotional barrier to keep him from feeling happy all the time. Buu jumped up and down, shaking the foundation of his house and sending the Longing Majin flying into the Disgust Majin. The Disgust Majin naturally threw an absolute fit at being forced to touch the filthy creature, and the Longing Majin had an existential crisis after finally coming into direct contact with something.

Meanwhile, Miss Buu was trying to keep herself calm and grounded. "Are you sure this is good, you feeling happy all the time like this? Maybe you should…"

Before she could finish her thought, Buu stopped jumping, and planted his feet firmly on the floor. Despite everything he had lost, Buu was still determined to please Miss Buu, and if she didn't like his jovial nature, that needed to go as well.

The Happiness Majin exploded from his back in a shower of bright pink slime, resembling Majin Buu's fat body the closest of any of the Majin creations so far. He was a light purple, with a perpetual grin and a constant chuckle.

Majin Buu's body was significantly less tubby now, and his skin was colored a paler pink. His smile and cheerful expression were gone, and replaced with a painfully dull disposition.

"That's not what I meant…" Miss Buu said, her concern growing. "You need to stop this, before…"

Buu gritted his teeth, and he want from neutral to furious.

"What? Buu do all these things to make you happy and you still no like Buu?"

"No, that's not what I…"

Before she could finish, Buu sank his hands into his own body, pulling out emotional offspring, some half-formed, and tossing them onto the ground. His body shrank, but he continued to tear away at himself, until all that was left was his purest form.

Kid Buu now stood before her. He was appropriately sized for his name, but he radiated power, and his chaotic drive for destruction was apparent. Goku and Vegeta took notice of this power spike immediately.

"It can't be," Vegeta said in shock, knocking over the game of chess that their wives had forced them to play out of some insistence that they train their minds along with their bodies.

"There's no doubt about it. That's Majin Buu."

Vegeta placed his arm on Goku's shoulder, who transmitted both of them to Buu's location once he locked on to the source of the power.

Goku and Vegeta appeared right outside of Buu's house. Buu had already destroyed his home, leaving only a smoking crater and the scattered Majin offspring behind. Miss Buu was still nearby, trying desperately to calm him down, while still remaining at a safe distance from the entity she knew was powerful and unstable.

"How did this happen?" Vegeta said, as he ascended to Super Saiyan in preparation for what would certainly be a difficult fight.

"I'm not sure, but either way, Buu needs to be defeated," Goku said, as he transformed as well.

Miss Buu was unsure what to do, and she was equally concerned for the safety of herself, Buu, and of the two warriors she had heard so many stories about in the past.

Goku barely had a chance to assume a fighting stance before Buu lunged at him, smashing his head into Goku's stomach and knocking the wind out of him. Goku took a deep breath, and chuckled. "Wow, I almost forgot how strong you were! I guess I should go all out before you kill me!"

Goku ascended to his most powerful form, the third Super Saiyan transformation. His hair elongated down to his back, and his entire body crackled with electricity. He could already feel this form draining his energy, but he had far more ki to spare than the last time he encountered Buu.

Bolts of lightning surrounded Vegeta's body too, as he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, cracking his knuckles and turning towards Buu.

Buu hadn't used this power in quite a while, so he was still getting used to his own strength. He continued to face Goku, while casually firing a beam of pink energy out of one hand towards Vegeta. Vegeta struck the blow with his hand, deflecting it and sending it into a nearby mountain, which it shattered into dust.

"Ha! You'll have to do better than tha-"

Vegeta was interrupted, as the Longing Majin wrapped its long and distressingly warm arms around him, restraining him completely.

"Get off of me, you freak!" Vegeta said, struggling to escape, while Goku remained focused on Buu.

"Let's see if you're as strong as I remember," Goku said. "Kame...hame...ha!"

He figured his signature beam of blue energy upwards at Buu, whose small stature allowed him to dodge it easily, and appear directly in front of Goku. Goku was prepared, however, and immediately followed up with a counter-attack, striking Buu with a swift attack from his fist. The force was so tremendous that Buu's head erupted in a shower of pink goo, but Goku knew this was easily survivable for the regenerative Majin.

Vegeta, meanwhile, still struggled against the grasp of the mournful creature. While his arms were restrained, his legs and ki were still free. He was still able to fly, and so he did exactly that, souring up in the air with the Majin still attached. Once he reached a sufficient altitude, he went crashing back down towards the ground, back-fist, so the Majin smashed directly into the Earth.

The ground exploded from the point of impact, sending rubble flying in all directions, and reducing the creature to a pile of goo that beared an uncomfortably close resemblance to snot.

Vegeta sneered at the creature, and hammed the liquefied mess with a one-handed blast, scorching the ground and deepening the crater.

Meanwhile, Buu's head regenerated from the massive blow, and he chuckled at Goku's futile attempt to injure him.

He opened his mouth, spitting a clump of the gum-like substance that made up his body directly into Goku's face. It clung to him and left him blind, allowing Buu to hammer him with a rapid series of quick punches that left deep bruises all across his skin.

"Hmph, disgusting," Vegeta said, turning around to face the only creature who was more disgusted by the existence of the Longing Majin than he was.

"I must say, as overjoyed as I am that you managed to get rid of my unbearable brother, I still need to kill you."

The pale Majin assumed a fighting stance and was joined by his other brother, the purple Happiness Majin.

Vegeta struck at the purple one first, landing a ferocious blow directly into his stomach. Unfortunately, since the Majin could feel nothing but joy, the impact didn't cause it the slightest amount of pain, and it could only laugh.

Vegeta gritted his teeth, and turned to the other Majin, hoping it would be less of a nuisance. Vegeta launched a series of rapid blows, like the one Buu was currently assaulting Goku with. The other Majin wasn't any more receptive to injury than his brother, however. Vegeta's body was dripping with sweat, which the Majin found remarkably distasteful. His desire to avoid contact with anything that offended him took over, and he dodged every attack with remarkable speed.

Goku may have been blinded, but he was still able to feel Buu's incredible power. The other Majins nearby had a similar aura to them, however, so it made locking onto the original Buu more difficult than he hoped. Buu was still able to consistently hammer him, although Goku was still able to block a large portion of the assault. Buu began to take notice of Goku's ability to sense ki, and decided to throw him off even more. He reached into his body and began tearing off chunks, as he had earlier. Instead of removing some kind of emotional aspect, he just took physical chunks of goo, and hurled them into the air, where they formed into perfect spheres. These spheres also mimicked Buu's energy, and made it that much more difficult to figure out where the real Majin Buu was.

Vegeta continued his fruitless attack on the other Majins, becoming disheartened when the only one he had managed to defeat regenerated from the meager pile of slime he had left it.

"Ack! As much as I hate to admit it, I need help!" Vegeta said.

Goku thought back to their earlier chess match. Although he would never admit it to Chi-Chi, and he was pretty sure he and Vegeta weren't playing the game correctly, the round of chess had managed to stimulate his brain a bit, and helped him generate an idea on how to get himself out of the quite literal sticky situation they were in. The idea didn't really have anything to do with chess, sure, but he couldn't imagine himself coming up with it otherwise.

"Vegeta, I need you to get behind me, and get all of the Majins in front of me!"

Vegeta nodded, and got to work on fulfilling Goku's request. The Longing Majin was the easiest, as he simply needed to grab at its arm as it reached out to him, and use it to hurl him into the ground in front of Goku. He was thrown hard enough to temporarily liquify him again, so he wouldn't be able to attack Goku right away. The fat, happy Majin was next. He may not have responded to harm, but he didn't seem to fight back either, allowing Vegeta to easily grab him and throw him in front of Goku too.

The last one would be the hardest, for obvious reasons. The Repulsion Majin was impossible to hit, and Vegeta wasn't sure what to do.

Perhaps Vegeta's brain had also been jogged, as he soon had an idea of his own.

"Goku, I need you to throw some of that disgusting creature's slime at me!"

Goku was still preoccupied with Majin Buu, who was practically teasing him at this point, sending small energy blasts into his body not for the purpose of killing him, but merely aiming them at wherever would cause him the most pain.

Goku groped around the ground, before his hand sunk into the distinctly vicious body of the longing Majin.

"Catch!" Goku said, throwing the slime at Vegeta's unmistakable energy signature. Vegeta caught it, thankful that he still wore the gloves that came with his Saiyan Armor after all these years.

Vegeta took a deep breath, and smeared the substance all over his face. Vegeta had survived countless brutal encounters throughout his lifetime, but trying not to gag at this very moment may have been the most difficult part of his existence.

"Ugh, what on Earth are you doing?" the Majin said. "How terribly uncouth!"

"What, does this disgust you?" Vegeta said, slowly approaching the Majin, who began to twitch and cringe. Soon, Vegeta's face was inches away from his, and he was paralyzed with disgust.

Vegeta placed the palm of his hand, still covered in slime, against the Majin's face, leaving a handprint. The Majin gasped, and fainted, falling to the ground near where his brothers lay.

Vegeta immediately vaporized the slime from his hand and face with a controlled energy blast.

"Alright, I have them all in one place!" Vegeta said.

"Alright, just one more thing…"

Goku landed a strike on Buu, enough to leave him reeling for a moment, enough time for him to charge up his Kamehameha and release it.

This Kamehameha was far from ordinary. Not only was it exceptionally powerful, but its shape was unusual as well. Instead of a consistent beam, it took the form of a round dome, with its power focused over a very short but very wide area. The dome enveloped Buu's trio of Majin offspring, Buu himself, and the spheres he created to distract Goku. The spheres were reduced to vapor, and Buu and his allies were unable to escape from the constant sphere of energy that Goku contained them within. After a few more seconds, they would all no doubt be destroyed to a point that even they couldn't regenerate from.

Before Goku could fully delete them from existence, his Kamehameha was hit by a meager but noticeable energy beam.

"Stop!" Miss Buu cried out. "You can't kill him! I don't care if he's evil, I love him no matter what, it's all I can do!"

Goku and Vegeta turned to Miss Buu, and Goku was slightly puzzled, since he couldn't see the source of the voice. Vegeta vaporized the goo that clung to his face, so Goku could also see the feminine blue Majin who was addressing them. Goku lowers his hands, and ceased his ki blast. The Majins were left as smoking puddles, with the exception of Kid Buu, who was damaged but intact.

Miss Buu ran over to him, helping him to his feet. Vegeta raised his fist, but Goku held him back.

"Buu, you need to listen to me!" she said. "I don't want you to change, and you shouldn't want to change either!"

Buu didn't seem to respond to what she was saying, or even understand. Instead, he babbled some gibberish to himself, and attempted to power himself up again, failing almost immediately.

"Ugh, I can't reach him in this form. Hey, you!" she said, turning to Vegeta. "I need some of that green slime from before."

Vegeta didn't protest, and scooped up the Longing Buu's remains from the ground, handing it to Miss Buu. She took it, and placed it onto Buu's chest, where it was immediately absorbed. Buu's body began to grow, just slightly. He became taller, and his expression showed more sadness, instead of simply empty, childlike chaos. He felt longing once again, a desire to love, and be loved, that he knew he could never fulfill.

Miss Buu tried to reach him again, now that there was something for her to grasp onto emotionally. "Listen, I know dealing with your feelings is hard, but you can't keep throwing them out whenever you don't like them. If you keep doing that, there'll be nothing left."

Buu nodded, and began to pull himself towards the white and purple puddles, placing his hand against them and absorbing them into his body, until he was the plump, happy Majin Buu again, with his skin still cut and charred from the battle.

"There! Now Buu is whole again, and Buu never change himself again."

Miss Buu sighed. "There's someone you forgot," she said, putting her hand in Buu's. Buu was still naive in this form, but he knew enough to understand what she meant.

"But Buu doesn't want to live without you! Nothing bad happen when Buu make you, why take you back?"

"Something bad did happen," Miss Buu explained. "You didn't feel the need to start changing yourself so much before you made me. When I was no longer a part of you, you forgot how to love yourself, so you kept changing yourself to please me. You can't be whole, not until I'm with you again."

She began to absorb herself into Buu's body through his hand, despite Buu's wishes. "There's no need to worry!" she said. "It's a big universe out there, I'm sure there's another girl who'll love you just as much as me, and who isn't, you know, part of you. And even if you can't find her, well, Roshi always has his nudie mags."

Miss Buu's encouragement did little to cheer her lover up, and she sighed again. "I know this is hard, but I know what's best for you. I love you, that's all I know how to do."

And with that, she vanished, leaving a mournful Buu alone in a crater, having gained everything back but felt like he had lost everything too.

Goku and Vegeta recounted this entire experience to their wives, once they returned to Kami House.

"And that's why you shouldn't ask us to change ourselves by playing chess or reading books," Goku said, as Vegeta crossed his arms confidently beside him.

"That was a touching story, but you two also aren't demons who'll go on a destructive rampage if you change yourselves too much," Chi-Chi said.

"Yeah, and it seems like the fact that you listened to what we said and used your brains for once is what kept you from dying in the first place."

Goku and Vegeta both scratched the back of their heads nervously.

"But that doesn't matter, because Chi-Chi and I got you a special present that I think you'll both enjoy!"

Bulma presented the two Saiyan warriors with a box.

"It's a 10,000 piece special edition puzzle set!" she said. "The box says it takes an average of 3 weeks to complete, but I'm sure you're smart enough to figure it out on your own. Besides, you don't need to save the world, so you'll have plenty of free time on your hands.

Bulma dumped the box out on the nearby table, sending a cascade of jigsaw pieces down in front of Goku and Vegeta.

Upon seeing the pile, their competitive spirit immediately took over, and they sat themselves down, and began arguing furiously over whether to start at the middle or the edge of the picture.

4 weeks later, they finally finished the puzzle. It was a picture of a house by a lake, which Vegeta promptly incinerated with a ki blast.


End file.
